In 72 hours time
by Shirotsuki-chi
Summary: Barely a year after his release, Guys is accused of killing his family and now has 72 hours in police custody as his friends search for evidence proving his innocence before he is shipped back to a hell he has so recently escaped. Jose X Guys


**Prologue**

When there is a knock on your door at three in the morning, it is rarely good news.

That was the first thought to slide through Guys sleepy head upon hearing the sharp _rap_ of a fist coming into contact with the sleek surface of the house door.

A low groan escaped his lips and he defiantly pulled the thin blankets up over his head. He had been late going to sleep the previous night thanks to Jose, and the last thing he needed was to be dragged out of bed after only two hours sleep.

Beside him Jose let out a low curse muffled by his pillow. It was silent for a moment as the communicated silently.

_You get it... _Guys thought.

_No way, I got the door last time. It's probably your drunken ass lawyer again, anyway._

Guys grimaced. This wasn't entirely true. By no means was Lusca a drunkard anymore. He was a rather the capable lawyer, although Guys doubted he'd ever be able to raise his reputation to the height it had once been after his brief spell at the bottom chain of society.

There was a small seed of truth in Jose's reasoning though. When Lusca lost a case (rare though it may be) he did tend to get rip-roaring drunk and it was usually their house he crashed at to sleep it off for the soul reason that it was closer than his own.

However, Lusca hadn't lost a case recently that Guys knew of, so it made no sense that it would be Lusca waking them up at this ungodly hour. And if it wasn't Lusca that pretty much ruled out any of their usual late night visitors.

Tense now he didn't move and after a second loud, obtrusive knock Jose swore and sat up groggily in bed, casting Guys curled up beside him an evil death glare before shirking off the blankets and staggering to the door, pulling on a shirt as he did so.

Guys had to wince. Such a late night visit was sure to put the elder man in a foul mood for the upcoming day and Guys was in loath to deal with it. He could be a royal pain in the ass sometimes.

He frowned into his pillow as he listening to the sound of Jose fumbling with the locks in the door. If it wasn't Lusca, who was it? Evan was out of the running because the man had called by earlier to give them a bit of news on a story he was working on. The man had seemed positively exhausted and Guys supposed he must have gone straight to bed.

It wouldn't be Vallewida He was much too polite to come and bother them at such an ungodly hour unless something was wrong.

That made Guys heart skip a beat. _Was _something wrong?

The sixth sense for trouble he had developed was screaming at him madly now and it was getting much harder to breath. Taking a deep breath he sat up in bed, tugging the blankets around him as he listened to the slight _creak_ that signalled the opening of the door.

"What do you want?"

Guys heart froze. He recognized that weary, suspicious and disrespectful tone Jose was speaking in. It was the attitude he reserved for figures of authority.

There was a muffled reply and Guys heard his name mentioned. That cinched it for him. Guys staggered out of bed and dressed as quickly as he could. Shrugging on his shirt he stumbled down the hallway just in time to hear Jose snap, "Yeah, he lives here. What do you want?"

In sight now of the doorway, Guys saw Jose leaning on the ledge of the door and glaring at none other than a police officer.

Stealing himself he gave his lover a shove out of the way, ignoring his protesting hiss and answered the police officer, "I'm Guys. What is this about?"

The detective was one Guys hadn't seen around before, which made him think the guy was a little green despite the weary lines that creased his sun beaten face.

His late night visitor met his eyes evenly and then with one deft movement he pulled out a pair of handcuffs.

"You're under arrest for the murder of your family."


End file.
